Long est le temps qui passe
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Quoi que tu fasses, tu es immortel. Quoi que tu fasses, tu seras prisonnier de la vie ; la mort elle-même ne pourra t'en libérer. Cette bénédiction devenue malédiction, tu la portes et tu la hais, mais tu continues à vivre malgré tout. [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME]


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma contribution aux Challenges de février du Collectif NoName, _[La Chute du Fandom Immortel]_, écrit selon le thème _**Immortel**_, proposé par **Nanthana14**__._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Long est le temps qui passe –**

**0o0o0o0**

_Je ne croyais pas que ça finirait de cette manière._

« Finir ? Non, le voyage ne s'achève pas ici. La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin, qu'il nous faut tous prendre. Le rideau de pluie grisâtre de ce monde s'ouvrira et tout sera brillant comme l'argent. Alors, vous les verrez. »

_Quoi, Gandalf ? Voir quoi ?_

« Les rivages blancs. Et, au-delà, la lointaine contrée verdoyante sous un fugace lever de soleil. »

* * *

Tu trembles ; tu fermes les yeux et tu resserres le blouson autour de ton corps frêle ; mais il ne suffira pas à te protéger de la pluie et du vent qui t'érafle la peau. Tu n'as pas de capuche et tes cheveux trempés s'envolent et fouettent ton visage, où se déversent toutes les larmes du ciel.

Au loin, l'écho du tonnerre. Autour de toi, des foules de parapluies colorés qui se pressent sur les trottoirs, te dépassent, te doublent et te bousculent. Ceux qui s'y abritent ont hâte de retrouver leur foyer.

Toi, tu n'en as pas. Tu n'en as plus. Et il n'y a aucun endroit où te rendre, rien ni personne qui ne t'attende ; alors tu marches dans la rue, d'un pas morne sur le béton luisant, brièvement éclairé par la vive lumière des lampadaires avant de plonger de nouveau dans les ténèbres de la ville nocturne. Le ciel est noir, envahi de nuages qui déversent sur le monde toute leur peine.

Toi aussi, tu aimerais te décharger de ta douleur, de la lassitude amère qui à chaque instant t'empoisonne la vie - peut-on encore appeler ton existence une vie ? - mais toutes tes larmes restent à l'intérieur, et tes yeux sont toujours secs, et la tristesse enfle peu à peu dans ta poitrine, comprime ta respiration et te fais sentir si faible, si atrocement vulnérable… Et le dégoût de toi-même grandit, te prend à la gorge et t'étouffe…

Alors tu regardes le temps passer, les choses être et rire autour de toi, joyeuses ; mais le soleil qui les anime ne rayonne pas sur ton âme, et toi, tu restes dans l'ombre de la nuit, seul, délaissé, oublié ; personne ne te vois, personne ne se souviens de ton existence.

Tu n'es _rien…_

Moins qu'un fantôme.

Tu n'es même pas certain de pouvoir te rappeler de ton nom.

Mais tu vis. Tu vis sans que personne ne le sache ; mais ton cœur bat, sous ta peau glacée, il bat malgré tout et malgré toi, et tu vis…

La vie te tiens, là, prisonnière entre ses cruelles griffes. Elle ne te laissera pas si facilement lui échapper.

Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Et tu marches dans la rue, le corps fouetté par la pluie et l'âme en peine, et tu marches, tu marches inlassablement, que le ciel soit bleu, gris ou noir. Tu regardes les choses être, autour de toi, et tu attends que le temps passe. Mais la vie est sans fin ; pour toi, du moins.

L'horloge tourne et tinte régulièrement ; et toi tu attends. Minute après minute, heure après heure, jour après jour, et bientôt an après an… peut-être même siècle après siècle ; tu ne sais plus... voilà si longtemps que tu as perdu la notion du temps. Mais tu en ressens la lenteur, de cette vie qui ne finit pas ; elle est longue et cruelle, elle défile et elle te nargue, et tu sais qu'elle n'aura pas de fin ; tu ne peux que la regarder passer, impuissant.

Aucun contrôle, aucun contrôle.

Mais tu n'es pas dans un film. Tu n'as pas de télécommande ; tu ne peux ni accélérer ni rembobiner, et encore moins arrêter.

Aucun contrôle, aucun contrôle.

Pas d'emprise sur le temps.

Le temps, le temps, toujours, toujours le temps…

Parfois, la rage surpasse la tristesse, et tu hurles comme un loup blessé ; tu hurles ta douleur et ton désespoir ; tu hurles ta haine...

C'est une folie aveugle qui te saisis. Tu as envie de le détruire, de briser en morceaux les rouages de cette immense machine qui tourne, tourne et tourne et ne s'arrête pas.

Maudit temps !

Maudit, maudit, maudit !

Comme toi...

Tu crie dans la nuit, quand le poids de la solitude et de la douleur t'est insupportable, t'écrase et te rappelles quel immense gâchis a été ta vie – et le sang qui dégouline de tes mains – et les morts que tu ne peux plus pleurer, car tes larmes refusent de couler...

Alors tu sors, tu descend dans la rue, sur le trottoir, et tu marches sous la pluie, en sentant se déposer sur tes joues les larmes d'un autre - les larmes du ciel.

Dans ces moments-là, tu donnerais tout pour saisir une épée, sauter sur le dos d'un cheval et courir t'en aller mener une guerre, comme avant...

Parce que même si c'est une existence que tu as longtemps subie et détestée, au moins, elle t'est familière et tu n'étais pas si désespérément seul…

Mais le temps passe et n'attend personne.

Tu ne peux pas inverser le courant ; tu n'es qu'un minuscule poisson contraint d'aller de l'avant, de suivre la rivière, poussé par une force infiniment plus puissante que tu ne le seras jamais.

Tu te laisse entraîner ; tu suis le courant.

Car tu es seul et abandonné, et tu n'as aucun contrôle, sur rien…

En as-tu déjà ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon ?

Non…

Tu as toujours suivi, et jamais commandé. Tu étais celui qui exécutait les ordres, et tu ne les donnais pas. Excellent aide de camp mais piètre capitaine ; stratège judicieux et guerrier féroce quand il le fallait. Mais quand ton heure est brièvement venue, tu t'es révélé médiocre régent ; et si tu avais été roi ?

Fort heureusement, tu n'es pas né le premier de cette lignée royale. Jamais tu n'as ceint la couronne ; jamais tu ne le feras. Tu ne le regrette pas.

Tu n'as jamais aimé le pouvoir. Ni la guerre.

Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était achever cette stupide quête et t'en aller, rentrer chez toi, retrouver ta mère.

Elle est loin, maintenant ; son visage n'est plus qu'un souvenir brumeux dans les tréfonds de ta mémoire, qui fait remonter un peu de douceur, vestige de temps anciens où tout allait encore bien.

Temps révolus.

Le temps, le temps toujours, toujours le temps…

Tu l'as vu passer durant tant d'années. Des âges entiers des vies qui naissaient et s'éteignaient, aussi éphémères que la flamme d'une chandelle. Ces humains, si fragiles si chanceux…

_Savaient-ils à quel point il les enviait ?_

_Savaient-ils combien il désirait, lui aussi, s'éteindre le moment venu, mouché comme une bougie, et connaître la paix – ou le quelconque mystère que recelait la mort ?_

Mais même la mort ne pourrait t'en délivrer.

Tu connais la clé de l'énigme de la mort des tiens. C'est un simple retour à ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû quitter.

Et tu ne se sens pas prêt à affronter encore les contrées verdoyantes de Valinor, là où règne la paix, là où la lumière est partout, là où l'écho des rires a effacé tout ce qui était sombre et triste.

Si tu y retournais, tu ne serais qu'un pâle fantôme de ténèbres, rampant dans l'ombre sans que personne ne te voie.

Non...

Tu ne peux te résoudre à prendre déjà le chemin du retour.

Et aussi fort soit l'appel de ton cœur, aussi insistante soit la supplication de ton âme, tu te dérobe à la lumière et au pardon, et tu marches dans la rue où dansent les parapluies, laissant la pluie se déverser sur ton visage.

Alors tu t'enferre dans ta douleur silencieuse comme un châtiment mérité, et tu laisse passer le temps en te répétant que cet exil n'est qu'une piètre amande pour tous les crimes que tu as jadis commis. La solitude était ta punition, et la vie, ton fardeau.

Tu es seul, et tu le demeures.

A jamais.

* * *

Je suis l'ombre errante d'un passé qui n'est plus.

Je suis un fantôme qu'on ne voit pas ; peut-être sent-on sa présence, comme on sent un courant d'air qui hérisse la peau de frissons, et puis on passe et en un instant on l'oublie.

Je ne suis plus rien, rien, rien…

Un débris d'immortel perdu dans un monde qui n'est plus le sien.

J'ai vu la création du monde et j'ai vu ceux qui l'ont fait naître ; mais plus personne ne croit en eux. Les Valar ne sont plus aux yeux des Hommes qu'une légende grotesque qu'on raconte aux enfants. Mais moi, je suis là, et je pourrais dire qu'ils existent, quelque part – même si moi-même j'ignore où.

Mais qui m'écouterai ? Qui me croirai ?

Est-ce que je me crois moi-même ?

Car j'ai bien souvent l'impression que ce que je prends pour le souvenir d'une lointaine mémoire n'est que le fruit du délire d'un esprit malade.

Fëanor… Maedhros… il y avait des noms sans signification qui erraient dans mon esprit. Ils m'évoquaient des visages, des voix, et d'autres images.

Une baie en feu, et la mer rouge du reflet des flammes.

Et Maedhros qui avait les cheveux de la même couleur.

Et me revenait aussi l'écho du tonnerre de huit voix unies, qui jetaient vers le ciel de terribles paroles – des paroles que je regrettais, Ô combien, Ô combien…

Des paroles qui nous avaient détruits. Un à un.

Et maintenant j'étais seul et blessé, errant, exilé. Qui étais-je encore ?

* * *

J'avais tout perdu.

Un à un, ils avaient été abattus, et ils avaient repris le chemin du retour.

Ils m'avaient laissé seul.

Et je n'ai pas voulu les suivre.

Stupide et obstiné, le regard toujours tourné vers l'ouest, et chantant de tout mon cœur comme avec l'espoir que, de l'autre côté de la mer, ils entendraient ma voix.

Aujourd'hui, je suis sûrement le dernier elfe qui soit resté.

Les Hommes ont pris possession de la Terre ; ce n'était que justice : elle était à eux.

Mais qu'en ont-ils fait ?

Je marche sur le béton mouillé, et quand je lève la tête, je vois ces immenses murailles qui se dressent de part et d'autre de la rue, et ces engins de ferraille qui pétaradent en fonçant droit devant eux ; mes poumons suffoquent à l'odeur de pétrole, et je m'étonne que personne d'autre ne s'en sente indisposé. Ces Humains et ce talent manifeste d'adaptation à toutes les situations, songeais-je avec aigreur.

Moi, je ne m'étais pas adapté à Arda, même après y être abandonné depuis des millénaires trop pour que je les compte encore.

J'ai vu le déclin de la Terre. J'avais vu les Humains s'élever et leurs cœurs se durcir. Plus de pitié pour les bêtes, plus de respect pour la nature, plus de solidarité entre eux. C'était chacun pour soi, et que le meilleur gagne.

La guerre constante.

Je me demande parfois ce que pouvait penser Yavanna de ce carnage. Et Varda, dont le royaume d'astres était désormais toujours voilé à notre vue d'épais nuages de pollution. Et Manwë, qui entre tous, avait été chargé par Illùvatar de la garde du monde.

La Terre avait tellement changé.

Je n'avais rien fait pour que cela arrive.

Je n'avais rien fait pour que cela cesse.

Je n'avais rien fait rien. Cela ne me changeait pas.

Je n'avais rien fait jamais.

J'étais simplement là. Je regardais.

Comme toujours.

A jamais.

Il n'y avait rien à raconter de moi ; c'était le monde dont il fallait raconter l'histoire. Je suis celui qui se devait de le faire, puisque je suis le seul à connaître à la fois le passé et le présent.

Sans compter que ce n'est pas le temps qui me manque pour écrire de telles chroniques.

Peut-être n'y avait-il pas que des inconvénients à être immortel…

Je souris amèrement.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Même sans citer aucun nom, je crois qu'on peut comprendre facilement de qui il est question... Non ?_

_Pour ceux qui ne voient vraiment pas, ça commence par "M" et ça finit par "aglor"..._

_ooo_

**Le défi de l'auteur : ****Quel est le petit rituel immuable que vous avez avant de vous mettre à écrire ?**

_Je m'enfonce un casque sur la tête et je lance la musique… j'ai une petite playlist spéciale pour chaque texte, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance qu'il faut. Franchement, ça aide ! Je ne pourrais pas écrire sans musique…_

_Voilàààà !_


End file.
